Prophecy
by SARASODA
Summary: A much older Fleure and Harry take a walk through the Department of Ministries and a prophecy concerning Fleure's future is told.


A much older Harry Potter was walking into a dark room with a very fair-haired blonde girl at his side. Her hair shimmered like there was sun in the room... the sparkles dancing against the dark stone wall. You could hear them faintly speaking, hearing traces of the things being said. "Fleure that was....past.. the archways disfunctional..you couldnt go in and come back out....not even with the spell..." They slowly trudged through another door stopping in a room.. suddenly a stone arch with a black veil attached came into view. Fleure gasped and tears streamed down her face. "H... How could he kill an innocent child..?" Harry took a breath. "He is pure evil. relentless.....pleasures him."  
  
The veil trembled and blew open... a ghostly figure stepped out becoming more real and more solid-looking every second. The figure turned to them and Harry gasped... Lucius Malfoy was facing them half dead. "Dying shows you the errors of what you did while still alive... my errors are clear and there are an innumerable amount. If I live and breath again I will be as evil as ever.. Promise me whe I become entirely human you will push me back through the veil. Promise me....." Lucius suddenly turned towards them with an evil grin (obviously back to his former self before death) Harry and Fleure lunged. Lucius was pushed into the archway before he could get a word in edgewise. Fleure gasped not believing what she had done... tears streaming down her face. She ran through to the prophecy room.  
  
She looked around and her eyes settled upon a purpley orb. "Harry, this orb has my name on it!" she slowly pulled it from its shelf. Harry breathed in deeply remembering how devastated he had been when he first learned his prophecy. Fleures cheeks turned an angry red color and she smashed the prophecy into the ground. A silvery shape rose into the air hovering about 2 feet from the ground. Harry and Fleure ominously drew in a breath, for the shape was of Dumbledore... the greatest wizard of all time. The figure began chanting:  
  
Fleure will be the best known witch,  
  
her veela powers will not be missed,  
  
gone away she will be first,  
  
upon which she had been removed the curse.  
  
She shall grow up and certainly  
  
be the best known witch from sea to sea,  
  
the most famous healer to lay a hand,  
  
upon the neediest of the helpless man.  
  
Being headmaster of a school of legend,  
  
creating spells and charms and more,  
  
her powers reaching men of lore,  
  
but one day her soul will send,  
  
forced through the veil she shall meet her end.  
  
  
  
"I'm destined... to die the same way as my sister... and your godfather," Fleure choked out. Harry turned to face her and put an arm on her shoulder, "Think about all the good things that happen in your life... the best known witch from sea to sea!" Fleure smiled and wiped away a tear.   
  
"Harry.. its been said that you had a prophecy." "I did," Harry sighed, "My prophecy said I was Voldemort's equal and nobody else except I could kill him.. it haunts me thinking that my life will either end in murder or will include me murdering him." "Voldemort.. has been defeated but not killed then?" Fleure questioned. "Yes, I never.. killed him." "But the rumors.. they say hes dead." "Voldemort still lives... but he wont triumph," Harry breathed in a determined voice.  
  
The couple walked hand in hand out of the room. Fleure glanced back her eye catching on a glowing yellow orb... an ancient orb. The name read Godric Gryffindor.. or heir. Now that Harry was thought to be the heir of Gryffindor she pointed it out to him. "No.. I cannot take the risk.. it has not been proved... if I'm not when I touch it i'll go mad." Fleure nodded and they continued to walk on, slowly trudging. The weight of her future making Fleure's mind in a hurricane of thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ahh this is my first fanfic and i tried.. i really didnt want an extremely long one. well i know its not to well written but please review! Thanks for taking time just to click the link!  
  
All characters copyright to JK Rowling. And setting too. 


End file.
